1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a substrate sealing apparatus having a simple structure and a method of sealing a substrate using the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Among flat panel displays (FPD), organic light emitting displays having small power consumption and excellent display quality are replacing liquid crystal displays (LCD).
In general, an organic light emitting display includes organic light emitting diodes (OLED) included in pixel regions, wherein the OLED includes a cathode electrode, an anode electrode, and an organic light emitting layer disposed between the two electrodes.
A deposition method or a laser induced thermal imaging (LITI) method is widely employed in forming the organic light emitting layer on a substrate. In the LITI method, at a vacuum atmosphere, a donor film on which an organic light emitting layer is formed is laminated on the substrate and heat is applied to the donor film to transfer the organic light emitting layer from the donor film to the substrate. Therefore, in order to correctly transfer the organic light emitting layer of the donor film to the pixel region of the substrate, before applying heat to the donor film, the substrate may be sealed with the donor film.
It is important to seal the substrate with the donor film so that the sealed part is not opened to the outside. Therefore, the donor film may be compressed using a closed loop shaped heating bar heated to a predetermined temperature. However, since the heating bar must be maintained at the predetermined temperature, an alien substance may be fixed to the heating bar so that sealing quality may deteriorate.
In order to solve the above-described problem during processes, an impulse sealing method of instantaneously making a large capacity of current flow through the bar including a high resistance material such as nichrome to generate heat has been suggested. However, the bar used for the impulse sealing method is not easily bent so that it is hard to manufacture the bar in the form of a closed loop. Therefore, many researches and developments for methods of solving the problem are conducted.